


N'essaye pas de me contrôler

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [54]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Girondins de Bordeaux, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Zinédine était trop protecteur avec Bixente, mais il ne laisserait pas un joueur adverse le blesser.





	N'essaye pas de me contrôler

N'essaye pas de me contrôler

  
Jouer tout en se fichant de ses blessures avait toujours fait partie de Bixente, Zinédine le savait, et pourtant il était quand même surpris que le Basque joue ce match, peut-être parce qu'il lui semblait avec Duga avoir sermoné pendant une demi-heure le petit gars sur la stupidité et le danger de jouer avec un mollet blessé ! Il était souvent énervé contre les adversaires pour des actions, mais là, il était frustré contre son coéquipier, alors il ne donnait pas cher Et de l'adversaire Et de Bixente à la fin du match. En fait, il était plutôt inquiet de la façon dont Bixente allait jouer, il espérait qu'il se ménagerait, mais il savait que le Basque portait sur le contact et n'hésitait pas à forcer pour dégager la balle.

  
Alors quand un attaquant adversaire avait blessé Bixente en appuyant avec ses crampons sur son mollet, Zinédine avait été pris d'une rage folle que l'arbitre ne fasse rien pour dénoncer cet acte. Duga avait essayé de le contrôler, mais il l'avait renvoyé aussi vite qu'il était venu parler avec l'arbitre, Duga savait qu'on ne touchait pas à ses coéquipiers sans rester impuni avec lui, alors il n'avait rien dit. Sa colère grandit alors qu'il reçu un carton jaune pour son attitude, il ne faisait que défendre son camarade qui avait reçu un coup ! Il allait plus argumenter, quand Bixente l'arrêta, l'écartant de l'arbitre et des autres joueurs, grimaçant à chaque pas à cause de son mollet, Zinédine rêvait de s'occuper de l'attaquant qui avait fait ça. Il voulait continuer à plaider sa cause, mais Bixente était son capitaine, alors il se plia à sa volonté et arrêta de discuter avec l'arbitre.

  
Quand ils rentrèrent le soir, au lieu de s'expliquer avec Bixente pour son match, il lui fit l'amour, usant de toute sa gentillesse pour lui faire comprendre de ne plus jamais faire ça, de ne plus jouer avec ses nerfs. Le lendemain, il n'était pas surpris que Bixente ait besoin de son aide pour marcher. Il lui appartenait, et il le protégeait.

  
Fin


End file.
